


Just Another Day

by Seblainer



Series: A Month In the Life Of the Smythes [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: It's never just another day for Blaine and his family.





	Just Another Day

Fandom: Glee  
Title: Just Another Day  
Characters: Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson-Smythe and Seth Anderson-Smythe  
Pairing: Sebastian and Blaine  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Slash, original character.  
Summary: It's never just another day for Blaine and his family.  
A/N: Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Grant, Darren, Sebastian, Blaine or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 197

Drabble # 3: *Just Another Day*

Day 3:

To come home to the sight of your husband and son doing work and homework, might not seem like anything special.

But to Blaine Anderson, it was one of the best sights ever. He loved coming home from work, to have dinner and spend time with his family.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" He asked and took off his coat and set down his briefcase. It had been a long day for him.

Blaine took a seat on the couch beside Sebastian and Seth. When Sebastian slipped an arm around him, he leaned into it.

"It's too quiet," Sebastian grumbled, though it was halfhearted. "How about you? You've got a strange look on your face."

Blaine shrugged as he spoke. "I was thinking about how some people might get sick of coming home to the same thing, but not me."

"They'd think it's just another day. I know better. You or Seth always surprise me." After he spoke, he got up, grabbed a pillow and smacked Sebastian.

Seth laughed and yelled, "Wrestle fight!" as they pounced on him. Blaine knew he was outmatched as laughs and a few profanities were mumbled while they wrestled.

He wasn't surprised when Seth and Sebastian won.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to daughterofcokie for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
